Complicated love Words that should not be said
by AntwSpring
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went to the Sand village to settle business with the River Country. Early morning Temari summons Shikamaru to Gaara's office. What will she do? better yet, what would he do? Rated M for Languages and Sexual content. Please review!


**Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime.

Knock knock. What a drag. It is early in the morning the sun isn't even up yet, and this troublesome woman has summoned me to her brother's office. Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Come in" She called though the closed door. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Temari stood behind her brother's desk, both her hands flat on the table. She is wearing her night gown. Mmm wonder what she has on underneath. He thought.

"Temari, you called?" Shikamaru said in a mono-tone voice. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes." She answered. She looked at him. His hair weren't tied back. His hair is hanging loose, touching his shoulders. He is wearing sweet pants and a Nara clan t-shirt.

"How can I help you?" He asked her, bringing her thoughts back. Man this is a drag. He thought.

"Don't act so fucking smart, you piece of shit. I know about you and Ino." Her voice is filled with anger. Shikamaru is caught of guard. What is this woman babbling about?

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked again. Pretending he didn't understand the question. Haha she actually thinks there is something between Ino and him?

"Yes!" Temari yelled. Shikamaru smiled. "I don't think that's funny." Temari stormed out behind Gaara's desk, almost running to Shikamaru. He took two steps back not sure what this crazy woman is capable of, she slaps him. He smiled again. Is that all, he thought? That is kind of hot. He's still smiling. Using his Shadow–Neck Binding Technique, he tied both hands to her neck. Not tying them too tight, but tight enough so that her hands can't slip though. "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"There is nothing between Ino and me. She is in love with Kankuro." He licked her cheek bone. He loosens his night gown. "Never slap me again, Temari." Shikamaru said then kissing her shoulder. "If I were stupid, which we both know I'm not. I would never have guessed that you're in love with me." He smirked and bit her earlobe.

"I'm not in love with you." Temari is out of breath. She answered him in a whisper.

"Hahahaha could have fooled me." He kissed her shoulder again.

"Get of off me you stupid dick..." Temari her voice is still soft.

He pushed her down onto Gaara's desk. Her arms are still tied together, now he tied her ankles to her thighs. Forcing her legs open. He flipped her over, making her stand on her knees, and her ass in the air. He lifted his hand and brought it down on to her pale ass. She screamed out in surprise. He smirked and smacked her other cheek. She screamed again.

"What a drag." He said, smacking her again. Leaving red marks on her beautiful ass cheeks.

"Ahh." She screamed again.

"Are you going to stop being a bitch?" he asked her.

"Never." She yelled. Shikamaru smacked her again. He could smell her excitement.

"I can continue, until you give in Temari." He smacked her again.

"No. Please. It..." she couldn't finish her sentence. He silenced her with another smack. She bit her lip. Why, oh why is she enjoying this? She asked herself!

"Are you sure? Because you're body is telling me to go on." He asked her, he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Shikamaru, please.." she begged.

"Please what, Temari? She asked her

"Stop spanking me." She said breathless

"And why should I do that." He smacked her again and again. She moaned loudly

"I'll stop." She said

"Stop what?" he is teasing her.

"I'll stop being a bitch" she screamed as his palm connected with her ass.

"I don't believe you." He smirked. "What shall I do next to you Temari?" he asked her. "mmm. I think I shall torture you. Yes, that sounds good to me." He flipped her onto her back again. "You're hot Temari, just a shame you have such a dirty mouth on you." He licked his lips wondering what to do next. Tamari got worried, she never seen his eyes so dark.

He moved over her, "I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight, Lie still, and close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right, I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart" he then whispered in her ear. "I want to fucking tear you apart" he quoted a song suited for the situations. She gasped. He bit down on her shoulder, causing her to moan. Her back arched, pressing her naked breasts against his shirt.

He kneed in front of her. His warm and wet tongue licking up between her lips. He draws slow and agonizing circles on her clit. She screamed out in pleasure. His tongue is soft, she could feel every fungi form papillae on his tongue. Her chest felt heavy, her heart beat is rising. It felt like she is going to have a heart attack. It feels like the stars have been all gathered together and hand delivered to her... It feels like the perfect cool breeze on a summer day... It feels like a sweet and gentle first kiss... It feels like itch being perfectly scratched... She loves it and can't imagine life without such a pleasure... The result is a combination of physical and mental stimulation like no other, both pleasurable and powerful. Physically she felt her heart rate increasing and it is all intense rhythmic contractions of muscles in her pelvis. She was about to explode into a mind blowing orgasm when he stopped.

"What the ..." She couldn't finish her sentence, when he inserted two fingers into her hot spot.

"Tell me when I found your sweet, sweet spot." He stood up straight looking at her while his fingers still searching for her g-spot. He wants to see her face. Her cheeks are flustered. Her eyes closed, her mouth is slightly open. She bit her lip, and letting it go slowly. This turned Shikamaru on. He wanted nothing more that to slam his erected member into her. But what would be the fun in that. He wanted to torture her. He wanted her to remember this day, every time she sees him.

"There." She breathed the word. He smirked. He found it. He bend his fingers up and then straitening them, brushing against her g-spot. She throws her head back in pleasure. Her mouth is wide open. Her breathing got harder.

He continued simulating her g-spot. He could feel her inner walls tighten around his fingers. He leaned forward kissing her breast. He sucked and bit her nipple. She moaned hard. He speeded up his simulation. Still kissing her breasts.

"Shika, please stop." She whispered and rolled her head to the side.

"Why?" He asked her in a low, sexy voice. He knew she were very close to an orgasm.

"I need to pee." She whispered again. Wow she never experienced an orgasm before. He thought.

"No you don't. That will be your orgasm building up. Don't hold it back, or I'll spank you again." Temari opened her eyes in surprise. He gave her butterfly kisses down her stomach; he dipped his tongue into her naval.

"What if ... What if I pee?" She shuddered. This is the kind of effect he wanted on her.

"Then that will be the kinkiest thing ever." He bit her inner thigh. He looked at her again. She looked so fucking hot. The way she fought against his shadows. He returned his tongue to her clit, her whole body tensed. Her hips bucked. She screamed out his name in pleasure. And he felt her coming undone around his fingers and against his tongue.

"Oh... my... God..." she took a deep breath between every word. Shikamaru pulled his shadows back. Her legs falling numbly over the edge of the table.

"You look extremely sexy, Temari." She looked up at him. She smiled. She knew he was out of chakra. Now it was her turn to play. She stood up standing in front of him. "I'm not done with you yet, Temari. We didn't get to the tearing apart." His shadows pushed her against the cold wall. Picking her off the ground and holding her hands above her head. She was wrong. He had more than enough chakra left. He walked over to her, dropping his pants and pulling of his shirt. , "I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight, Lie still, and close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right, I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart" he then whispered in her ear. "I want to fucking tear you apart" he quoted his song again. She gasped as she felt his erected member pushed inside her. She called out in pain as he tears though her hymen. He pushed his hand down onto her pelvic healing the torn skin inside her. She gasped.

"You have medical training." The pain was gone.

"A little Ino showed me." He pulled out and thrusts back into her. This time she screamed out in pleasure. He was inside her, very, very deep inside her. He was filing her completely. "God your thigh." He moaned in her ear. He pulled out again, thrusting in faster. Each time he pulled out he thrusts in faster, and harder.

"Shikamaru..." she called out as she climaxed again. He bit down on her shoulder; he moaned and pulled out of her. She felt him grabbing his own shaft and finishing himself. "Pissy." She breathed into his ear. He smiled.

"Well, I don't want the Kage to kill me, when he finds out; his sister is pregnant with my child." He licked her stomach. He kneeled in front of her again. He throws her leg over her shoulder and teased her juices. Mmm she tasted like pineapple. "Pineapple!" he stood up looking at Temari. Man she is hot. "Get dressed beautiful. And next time I'll come prepared." He pulled on his pants and his shirt.

"I think you're forgetting something." Temari said. His shadows still holding her to the wall. He smiled and released his shadows.

"Good night babe." He gazes deeply into her eyes, he slowly move his gaze to her lips, then back up to her eyes. He doesn't kiss on the lips, but he just took this troublesome woman's virginity, the least he could do is kiss her. He smiled. He made her feel safe and relaxed. He moved in slow. His slow approach builds tension and anticipation in her stomach. He tilted his head slightly to one side, she mirrored his movement. Just before his lips made contact with hers, he closed his eyes. His lips brushed over hers lightly, using feather-light pressure on her lips. He opened his mouth slightly, so did hers. She hungered for his tongue. He positioned his hand on her waist he held her body against the wall while kissing her. She knew now what he meant when he said pineapple. She could taste her juices on his tongue. With his other hand holding her face firmly, he slips his tongue inside her mouth and suck on her lower lip. This made her toes curl. His tongue massaged hers. She throws her arms around his neck. She did not trust her legs. She sucked on his tongue, he moaned. He has kissed a few girls, but nothing comes close to how she made his feel. This could become his new hobby, kissing her. He broke the kiss; she bit down on her lower lip. She wanted more.

"Next time come prepared." She whispered. He smiled and walked out of Gaara's office. What a drag. He thought. I might just be in love. He smiled to himself.

She sank to the floor. "I think I'm in love." She whispered to herself.

Later that morning, Shikamaru walked into the dining room. Temari shifted in her seat then let out a sign in pain.

"Are you sure your okay, Temari?" Ino asked her. Everyone is seated around the table. Ino is sitting next to Kankuro and Gaara next to his girlfriend Matsuri. They have been dating ever since the Akatsuki extraction his tailed beast. That was about 3 years ago. And Choji is sitting next to Sari. Choji and Ino were dating for a while. But that turned out to be an epic fail. Luckily their relationship ended and they decided to be friends.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Nothing a few pain killers can't handle." She smiled, then looking up at Shikamaru. His smile was evil, but sexy. Her ass must be burning up after all the spanking. He yawned. He really is tired. He only had 4 hours of sleep. After he went back to his room, he couldn't go back to sleep. Temari was the only thing he could think about.

"Temari, Shikamaru. The two of you will stay here. The rest will come with me to the River country. The Sand and the Leaf has unfinished business there."Gaara's voice was strict and flat. Everyone nodded except my troublesome woman.

"Why should we stay be hide?" she questioned Gaara

"You're behind is sore, for some reason I don't need to know. And Shikamaru is no good to me if he is tired." Well he had a good point. I am no use to anyone when I'm tired.

"Let's get going." Gaara stood up and walked out, with everyone following him. Choji were the last one out. He closed the door behind him, Shikamaru still looking at the door. He took a big breath in and signed. When he turned back, Temari leaned on the edge of the table right in front of him. He kicked his chair out a little and pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. She could feel his member started to hardening under her. She held on to his shoulders. She grind down gently on his now erected member, moving her hips in a circular and forward-and-backward motion. He closed his eyes and moaned. She leaned forward.

"Hope you are prepared." She whispered into his ear, then biting his earlobe. He stood up putting her down on the table. A small yelp escaped from her lips.

"I assume you're in top." He smirked. He picked her up again. She locked her legs around his hips. He smirked. "The things I want to do to you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm yours. Do to me what you want Mr. Nara." He smirked. He liked this game she's playing.

"I'm definitely not going to think twice about that." His lips found hers. He carried her to his bedroom. This is going to be fun. He thought.

The end

Please

Please

Please review


End file.
